Break it in silence
by xxhainekoxx
Summary: Sasuke, débil y enfermo por el dolor de la marca de Orochimaru, se halla en el hospital. Indefenso, ante la inesperada visita de cierta persona… Gaara x Sasuke. YAOI, LEMON. Please Reviews 3


BREAK IT IN SILENCE

Konnichi wa minna sae! ¿A que creíais que estaba muerta? Siento mucho haberos decepcio… digo… siento haber desaparecido durante ¿dos… tres meses? ù_ú lo siento. Mi ordenador se fue a tomar viento y yo tenía mucho que estudiar T-T. Wii, al fin cuelgo algo ^^.

A Rafi…. TwT, ¡¡lo siento!! Espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi u_u. Bueno, espero que les guste mi historia, aunque sea algo… hecho por mí. (Viva la falta de autoestima ^^U) Bueno solo espero que no me maten con el fic –Risa _MUY _nerviosa- Ale Ale, aquí os dejo el fic ya ^^ Por cierto, creo que es en que más me he esforzado de todos mis fics o.o.

_Sipnosis: _Sasuke, débil y enfermo por el dolor de la marca de Orochimaru, se halla en el hospital. Indefenso, ante la inesperada visita de cierta persona… Gaara x Sasuke.

_Clasificación:_ M.

_Lenguaje: _Español

_Genero:_ Angst (Aunque sea un género que aun no domino muy bien)

_Pareja:_ Gaara x Sasuke

_Advertencias: Yaoi, _ lemon (osease, sexo implícito) y violación.

_Disclaimer: _Todos los personajes pertenecen al gran, al único Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo puedo tratar de plasmarlos en mi imaginación y en mi fic.

___ o ___

En la blanca habitación de hospital, el silencio solo era interrumpido por la débil y entrecortada respiración del chico, que daba vueltas en la cama. El sudor le estaba empapando. El cuerpo le ardía, pero al mismo tiempo, por su espalda sentía escalofríos. A duras penas podía respirar, no podía moverse. Todo era causado por el dolor que se extendía por su cuello… Aunque había sido aplacada por el sello, el dolor de la marca no desaparecía. Había enfebrecido por ello y los delirios propios habían traído consigo el recuerdo borroso de Itachi, que comenzó a repetirse una y otra vez en su mente, atormentándole.  
Se sentía débil e indefenso. Se odiaba por ello.

Al otro lado de la puerta, se escuchaban pasos acercarse, Sasuke agudizó el oído y pudo reconocer la voz de Sakura y la de otra joven, probablemente una de las enfermeras, Sakura pedía insistentemente entrar a verle y la enfermera trataba de impedirlo como podía. Las comisuras de los labios del chico se torcieron en una mueca de disgusto. Ella de nuevo… la chica había tratado de entrar a verle varias veces antes, siendo siempre disuadida por la enfermera de turno. A él generalmente no le importaba mucho la persistencia de la chica, pero últimamente todo lo que decía o hacía bastaba para irritarle. Los pasos se alejaron y él casi dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Tosió, tenía la garganta seca. Alargó un tembloroso brazo hacía la mesita y sobre ella palpó hasta llegar al vaso de agua, pero todo lo que consiguió con su inestable movilidad fue echárselo sobre si, que rodara y que se partiera en pedazos en el suelo. Emitió un sonido de impotencia al comprobar que no tenía nada a su alcance con lo que secarse, ya que todo lo que podía utilizar era la toalla que se encontraba sobre la cómoda, en el otro lado de la habitación. Gimió. No podía levantarse así que torpemente trató de secarse con las manos, haciendo que se mojara aun más. Tuvo que dejar que el agua le calara el pecho.

Entonces los pasos se acercaron de nuevo. Sabía que sería Sakura otra vez a si que farfulló una especie de maldición. No parecía que hubiera ninguna enfermera acompañándola, así que supuso que había logrado convencerlas… o engañarlas. Trató de acomodarse lo mejor que su empapada camiseta le permitía y cerró los ojos, con el ferviente deseo de dormirse lo más rápido posible. Sabía lo que haría nada más entrar; dejaría sobre la mesa un ramo de flores, y le posaría una mano sobre la frente. Y se cercioraría de si estaba dormido, entonces le besaría delicadamente la mejilla. Sasuke ya lo había comprobado antes.  
La Puerta se deslizó lentamente, algo inusual, con las ganas con las que la chica habría siempre. Pero tenía una explicación muy sencilla. No era ni mucho menos de Sakura el aura que ahora sentía, este era uno mucho más violento y agresivo. Alarmado abrió los ojos, pero la habitación estaba vacía. No se oía nada. Extrañado, parpadeó. Se dijo a si mismo que la fiebre le estaba causando delirios y cerró los ojos, necesitaba dormir. Y de nuevo, la puerta se abrió, y sintió como el extraño entraba en la habitación, le sintió aproximándose a él. Sasuke abrió los ojos otra vez. Y el color se esfumó de su rostro.

Exactamente al lado de su cama, se alzaba él. Su llamativo pelo color rojo, su tatuaje con el kanji amor, sus acuosos ojos en contraste con aquellas ojeras, su inexplicable expresión, le daban a aquel chico un aspecto siniestro que no le gustaba nada.

"_Sasuke…Uchiha"_- llamó con su voz ronca, al mismo tiempo que miraba las sábanas empapadas de agua. _"¿Ga…Gaara del desierto?" _Nada más que haber oído su nombre una vez le habría bastado para recordarlo. Se incorporó con torpeza, y tosió. "_Mierda"_ pensó, no tenía apenas capacidad de movimiento, y le costaba hablar con normalidad. _"¿Qué demonios… haces tu aquí?"_ Preguntó forzando su voz. Gaara le clavó su gélida mirada. _"Sasuke… sabes que quiero matarte…" _replicó con naturalidad. El chico al oírlo se tensó, y maldijo en su mente. El agua se extendía hacía abajo por su camiseta. Era conciente de su estado. Estaba débil, no podría defenderse y era obvio que si pretendía algo contra él no podría hacer mucho, pero ofrecería toda la resistencia que su cuerpo le permitiera. Gaara sonrió macabramente. Tiró con fuerza de la muñeca de Sasuke, que jadeó por el esfuerzo que le era simplemente levantarse. Como si de un muñeco se tratase, lo chocó con rudeza contra la pared, logrando que gimiera por el daño. Se aproximó aún más y Sasuke no pudo hacer nada por apartarse _"Pero no aún, Sasuke…" _El joven Uchiha le miró sin comprender… si no quería matarle ¿a que venía eso de empujarle contra la pared? ¿Es que quería amenazarle? ¿Acobardarle? ¿Querría burlarse de él? Ese pensamiento hizo que Sasuke se enfadara de verdad, y haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas le empujó lo más fuerte que pudo. Fue insuficiente, no estaba en condiciones y solo logró empujarle un o dos pasos atrás. Sasuke se estaba poniendo muy nervioso, listo para ponerse a dar gritos en cualquier momento. _"¡PATÉTICO!" _ Gritó la voz de Itachi en su cabeza. Gaara le agarró las muñecas. Se encontraba peligrosamente cerca. Los dos estaban a escasos centímetros entre si, pudiendo sentir la respiración de cada uno en el otro. _"¿Qué se supone que vas a…?" _No pudo finalizar la pregunta, la boca de Gaara había atrapado a la suya propia, dejando la mente del chico en blanco, le soltó para tomar aire. Sasuke si que no entendía nada y trató de forcejear. El pelirrojo apretó su agarre. _"No puedes impedírmelo… y lo sabes"_

El chico le insultó, y gritó alguna maldición. Con un suspiro de aburrimiento, Gaara se apartó rápidamente de él, hizo un movimiento de manos y susurró el nombre de un jutsu. Volvió a agarrar sus muñecas y, para horror de él, comenzó a lamerle el cuello.

Al principio, Sasuke no había notado nada inusual por la técnica, así que iba a replicar, a gritar, a echarle de la habitación, pero comprobó consternado que la voz no le salía de su garganta. También notó, como sus brazos perdían su fuerza y se dejaban caer entumecidos. Gaara sonrió levemente ante el efecto de su técnica, y bajó una de sus manos por la camiseta mojada.

La lengua del chico de la arena se pasó ahora por los labios del Uchiha, ávida, entró bruscamente en la boca del moreno. Sasuke aprovechó el momento y le mordió la lengua con fuerza, consiguiendo que el sabor metálico de la sangre se extendiera por ambas bocas, pero Gaara no soltó su agarre, de hecho, sintió la sangre como un estimulante para su recién despertada excitación. Se separó de nuevo para tomar aire, miró de arriba a abajo al moreno y se lamió los labios, rojos de sangre. Pasó de nuevo la mano por su camiseta, pero mucho mas lento. Sin que se lo esperara, Gaara le mordió el pecho, por encima de la tela, con fuerza. Tuvo que emitir un jadeo ahogado. Y si Sasuke había estado nervioso… y asustado, por lo que Gaara le estaba haciendo, ahora estaba paralizado por lo que le pasaba a su propio cuerpo. Más preocupado por la presión que sentía en la entrepierna que por otra cosa... Era patético. Y su hermano ya se encargaba de recordárselo en su cabeza. Con habilidad, el pelirrojo apartó las sábanas de la cama y apoyó a Sasuke en ellas, algo contra lo que el chico no se pudo defender. Le quitó con ansias la camiseta y se la quitó él. La mordedura había llegado a marcarle un contorno alrededor del pezón y el chico lo remarcó con la lengua. Sasuke no podía hacer más que ahogar algún que otro quejido y algún que otro gemido, la situación se estaba volviendo surrealista. Forzando la voz todo lo que pudo logró susurrar a un tono casi inaudible un _"¿Por… qué?"_ El pelirrojo ensanchó los ojos por la sorpresa. Paró lo que estaba haciendo y la habitación se quedó en silencio. Por un momento el chico pensó que todo había acabado. Gaara, con semblante serio, alzó lentamente la cara hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron. Sasuke no pudo verse reflejado en ellos. Tenía aquella odiosa mirada. Una mirada que jamás había llegado a comprender en Itachi.

Una mirada que era vacía… ausente. Y terriblemente solitaria.

El Uchiha tragó saliva. Gaara bajó la cabeza hasta llegar a la altura del ombligo de Sasuke, y desde allí, lentamente subió por su pecho y su cuello lamiéndolos a su paso, subiendo por sus mejillas. El chico había dado por hecho que ya no contestaría su pregunta, por eso se sorprendió cuando, al llegar a su oreja, Gaara le susurró _"Quiero comprobar mí…mm…"_ Se interrumpió un segundo_ "Quiero comprobar… una cosa..."_ Tras contestarle, le mordió esta y descendió la mano hacía donde la presión del miembro de Sasuke le hacía daño. _"¿El qué?" _ Trató en vano de preguntar, dejando la cuestión en un simple pensamiento. Cuando Gaara alcanzó el lugar donde la erección del moreno era obvia, el chico trató de gritar de nuevo, que no se le ocurriera siquiera acercarse, pero esa maldita técnica estaba muy bien realizada. A si que sin poder impedirlo de nuevo, gimió de impotencia cuando Gaara le quitó el resto de ropa que le quedaba. Sintió un escalofrío cuando el chico comenzó a pasar la mano por su pene, mientras que con la otra mano le revolvía el pelo y con su lengua lamía todo el cuerpodel asustado y excitado Sasuke. Al Uchiha no le cabía duda de que si no fuera por aquel jutsu estaría gimiendo. Algo bueno que podía atribuirle a la maldita técnica. No quería que Gaara creyera que le estaba gustando lo más mínimo. Pero lo cierto era que por dentro estaba sintiendo una sensación extraña que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Sabía que era eso, no era un imbécil. Pero no quería sentirlo con él. No con _él_. Comenzó a sentir que perdía el aire, y los ojos se le humedecían. La ronca voz de su hermano no dejaba de reprocharle que era débil, pero su resistencia y sus esfuerzos no servían de nada contra él. No en esas condiciones. Haciendo acopio, de nuevo, de la escasa fuerza que le quedaba, lentamente logró mover uno de sus brazos, alcanzando con el la mano de Gaara, quería quitársela de ahí, pero a lo más que llegó fue a acariciarla suavemente. Gimió de nuevo por ese amargo sentimiento de frustración e impotencia. Y atónito, el chico de la arena observó el brazo del Uchiha comenzando a enfadarse, aunque lo único que hizo fue tan solo acelerar el ritmo de su mano. Sasuke experimentó como el calor le recorría cada célula de su cuerpo y el orgasmo llegó silenciado, por fortuna, por el jutsu.

Gaara quitó la mano manchada del líquido, y como si de un gato se tratara, lentamente, se lamió los dedos. El mancillado Uchiha rogó que hubiera acabado. Se sintió humillado y sentía su orgullo arrebatado. Pero el chico de la villa de la arena no había acabado.

Tras no dejar ni un rastro en su mano, introdujo dos de sus dedos en la boca del uchiha. Los retiró y los lamió también. Sasuke volvió a mirar a Gaara desafiante. Eso le enfureció sobremanera, no entendía como aún tenía valor para mirarle así, y con brusquedad, sin que el moreno se lo esperara, hizo penetrar sus dos dedos _en Sasuke._ El cuerpo de este ardió, y si había sufrido con la marca, el dolor, el daño que le causaba el movimiento de la mano de Gaara _dentro de él, _era imposible de describir con palabras, incluso con el sello, Sasuke dejó escapar un tenue gemido y no tuvo capacidad de maldecirse siquiera por ello. Gaara lo entendía perfectamente, si había logrado emitir ese sonido, significaba que en su cabeza los gritos eran inhumanos. También se dio cuenta como el Uchiha cada vez ofrecía menos resistencia y le excitaba escrutar su rostro, en el que el dolor y el placer se habían mezclado, en el que los ojos se le entrecerraban y lagrimas del mentado dolor le surcaban el rostro. Sonrió, y mientras introducía un tercer dedo, con cuidado lamió los surcos salados de lágrimas que se repartían por las mejillas de Sasuke. Este soltó un gemido más fuerte que el anterior. Y se mordió la lengua para evitar soltar ninguno más. Gaara bufó impaciente, ahora le tocaba disfrutar a él. Y por su parte había decidido que ya podía empezar a divertirse. _"Agradéceme que haya sido tan gentil contigo…" _Le susurró al oído.Sasuke emitió algo parecido a un gruñido _"Esto te podría haber dolido mucho mas…" _Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par y le miró, aunque la vista se le nublara por las lágrimas "¿_Es…to?" _Preguntó en un siseo. Con la habilidad que había quedado más que demostrada, con brusquedad, como si fuera un muñeco, le dio la vuelta. Acabó de desnudarse, y entonces le penetró.

El grito que hubiera salido de Sasuke fue silenciado por la mano de Gaara. Su cuerpo se arqueó, todo este le ardía y sentía que el miembro del chico le desgarraba por dentro. Gaara por su parte con una mano agarró a Sasuke de las caderas, y comenzó a hacer el movimiento de vaivén, primero con lentitud para dejar el cuerpo del moreno acostumbrarse, de mientras lamía, besaba y mordía todo lo que veía del Uchiha, luego, por puro interés propio, la velocidad e intensidad con la que Gaara embestía al chico aumentó. Este gemía más, el sello se estaba debilitando, el tiempo agotando y el éxtasis llegando… el calor de antes se le deslizó de nuevo hasta la entrepierna, y lo mismo para Gaara, que no podía evitar gemir y que trataba de ocultarlo como podía para no alertar a las enfermeras. Llegó para ambos el orgasmo, el chico de la arena se mordía los labios para no gemir muy fuerte, y sasuke mordía la mano de este, que aun seguía en su boca. La sangre y el espeso líquido habían quedado mezclados en sus sábanas. Gaara salió de él.

Su honor totalmente despojado. Humillado. Débil. Inútil. Eran las palabras que en su mente la irritante voz de _él_ no dejaba de repetir. Gaara había vencido tanto física como mentalmente. Totalmente derrotado. El pelirrojo se levantó de la cama. Cogió la toalla que había sobre la cómoda y se limpió como pudo, se vistió con habilidad y lanzó la toalla en un cesto con el resto de la ropa sucia, luego de la misma cómoda sacó otra toalla más, y se acercó al Uchiha, que inmerso en sus pensamientos, tenía la mirada perdida. Dejó la toalla al borde de la cama, se sentó al lado, y del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó unas pastillas marrones. Sin mucha resistencia por parte del muñeco sin vida que era Sasuke en ese momento, le introdujo la píldora en la boca y le forzó a tragársela. _"Nos vemos en el combate… Sasuke Uchiha" _ Se despidió. Antes de que el chico quedara inconsciente por los somníferos, Sasuke vio que el brillo en los ojos de Gaara era distinto. Parpadeó. Antes de caer en el sueño notó como una cálida mano le acariciaba su mejilla.

No supo distinguir si eso último lo había soñado o realmente Gaara le había acariciado cuidadosamente.

___ o ___

Bueno… ahora vienen mis disculpas (?) Dios, se lo han leído hasta aquí. Me alegro, puede que incluso les haya gustado –risa- .

Bueno, espero con sus comentarios/criticas (/amenazas de muerte…) lograr algo de experiencia para mejorar, que nunca viene mal, y yo como principiante desde luego lo necesito =).

Gracias por haberlo leído, eso me anima y me hace querer seguir escribiendo ^^.

Haineko, desde su habitación en Las Noches (Bleach) Que soñar es gratis =P

Nos leemos, si quieren =3


End file.
